Crystal eyes
by Nagy Bella Tao
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy amanece en una bañera vacía con una pelirroja en la habitación. No recuerda quién es ella ni porqué estan ahí, pero un anillo le hará revolver medio mundo mágico para encontrarla. Lily/Scorp!
1. Epílogo

Crystal eyes

Epílogo

_This is a tricky situation_

_I've only got myself to blame_

¿Cuánto había tomado? No sabía.

¿Cuándo había empezado? Menos.

¿Dónde estaba? Se llevó las manos al pelo, confundido.

Estaba acostado en una bañera vacía. En un lugar en el que un Scorpius Malfoy sobrio ni habría puesto un pie. Pero ahí estaba.

Intentó recordar cómo había llegado.

Había ido a festejar la despedida de soltero de Nott. Habían ido a un nuevo bar. Había llegado y se había pedido un firewhisky. Sonrió al ver lo nitidas que eran esas imágenes.

¿Y luego? Respiró hondo y se incorporó, aferradonse de la pared ¿Había dormido? Se apoyó en el lavabo y miró su reflejo. Tenía ojeras y unas horribles marcas violetas en el cuello. Se acomodó un poco el pelo y se abrochó el pantalón.

¿Con quién había estado? No tenía la más pálida idea.

- ¿Te falta mucho? Quiero ducharme. – La voz se le hizo conocida ¿de dónde? Abrió la puerta y chocó de frente con una pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos.

- Era hora. Creí que te habías muerto. – Lo empujó y pasó. Los ojos grises de Scorpius la siguieron, escudriñándola. –Mira Malfoy. Quiero aparecer en mi casa presentable, para lo cual tengo que ducharme ¿Puedes dejarme el baño de una vez?

Scorpius obedeció. Demasiado sobrecogido por la situación. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Weasley. Era una Weasley. Ese pelo y esas pecas. Arrugó la nariz. Había hecho algo con una Weasley.

Logró ubicar todas sus pertenencias y se acostó, tratando de evitar el contacto directo lo más posible. Totalmente vestido. El sonido de la ducha lo adormecía, mientras esperaba a que la Weasley saliera para aclarar las cosas. Despertó de noche, solo.

Encendió las velas, la puerta del baño estaba abierta. No había nadie dentro. No había nada de esa Weasley.

O eso creía hasta que ya en Malfoy Manor descubrió que tenía un nuevo anillo. Uno dorado.

* * *

NDA:

Me llegué con otro Lily/Scorp. Sí, mis amores. La canción es "It's a hard life" de Queen y traducida sería: "_esta es una situación tramposa, solo me tengo a mi para culpar" _Algo así.. xD

Bueno todo es de Rowling. Ya lo saben, por mucho que duela…

Espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 1

Crystal eyes

Capítulo uno

_And now I know that's you_

-¿Un anillo de compromiso, Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Qué es esto? – El rubio miró a su madrina por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada, como un niño regañado. Se maldijo por dentro ¿Cómo podía ser que esta mujer tuviera tanto poder en él?

-Pero, madrina… yo…

- Pero nada. Ni siquiera recuerdas con quién. Eres un desastre, Scorpius. Digno hijo de Draco Malfoy. De tal palo tal astilla. – Pansy Parkinson tenía casi 50 años y era cada día más imponente y temeraria. Su largo pelo negro, con unas cuantas hebras plateadas, y su piel blanca le daban aspecto de bruja mala. Eso es lo que era después de todo, pensó Scorpius con una sonrisa.

-No es tan grave. Yo voy a encontrarla y…

-¿Y cómo piensas encontrar a alguien que no recuerdas? Ni el nombre…

- Sí el apellido. –Los ojos negros de Pansy brillaron mientras lo miraba curiosa. –Es una Weasley.

- ¡Mejor ni haberlo sabido! ¡Hereje! ¿Una colorada pecosa? Definitivamente, no eres muy normal. – Pansy llevó las manos a sus mejillas, en un gesto dramático. –Necesito un trago.- Caminó con pasos seguros, a pesar de sus tacos agujas.- ¿Quieres uno, Scorp?

El imperceptible olor a alcohol le llegó a la nariz y tuvo que morderse fuerte para no salir corriendo hacia el baño. Negó con la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Llovía en Londres, podía ver a muggles corriendo de un lado a otro para refugiarse de la intensa lluvia. Pansy Parkinson se había mudado al Londres muggle después de la guerra. Había vendido las pocas posesiones que le habían dejado y se dedicaba a trabajar tiempo completo en su propia tienda de ropa. La única conexión que tenía con el mundo mágico eran sus mejores amigos y el retoño de ya 25 años que se encontraba en su salón en ese momento.

- ¿No estas asustado? Comprometido con una mujer que ni conoces y encima es una Weasley. – Dio vuelta al hielo en su firewhisky y miró con cariño a Scorpius. Compadeciéndolo.

- No es nada que no se pueda resolver, madrina. Los divorcios son legales y dudo que ella tenga intenciones de estar casada con un Malfoy. – Pansy se llevó el vaso a los labios y le dio un largo trago. Draco Malfoy había luchado mucho para demostrar su inocencia, hasta se había casado con la hija de un auror, Astoria Greengrass. Habían conseguido muchas cosas juntos, pero el apellido Malfoy seguía teniendo el mismo efecto que un escreguto de cola explosiva. -¿Cómo puedo ubicarla? Necesito hacerlo. Quiero aclarar esto de una buena vez.

-No te recomendaría escribir una confesión de amor dirigida hacia todas las Weasleys. –Pansy rió.- Tampoco anunciar la inminente celebración nupcial. –Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.- Bien, pequeño, ¿no recuerdas nada de ella?

- ¿Pelo rojo? Era bastante pequeña.

- ¿De edad? Degenerado.

Las mejillas del rubio tomaron un ligereo tinte rosa y sacudió la cabeza. –De altura.

-¿Una Weasley bajita? Eso sí que suena raro. –Pansy estiró sus largas piernas y se encogió de hombros.- Espero que no sea la hija de Ronald Weasley, tienen un GRAN problema si él es su padre.

Scorpius tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, observando el cielorraso. Recién caía en la cuenta que no sólo se había metido con esa Weasley, sino que con toda una importante y peleadora familia ¿Cómo había dejado que eso pasara?

-Empieza por el Ministerio. Seguramente hay muchas Weasleys trabajando ahí. No creo que te animes a pasarte por La Madriguera un domingo al mediodía. Reunión familiar, ya sabes… -Los dos fruncieron el entrecejo.- Dime, una fue a Slytherin, ¿no?

-La hija de Potter, sí. Pero nunca tuve ninguna clase de contacto con ella, así que…

-La hija de Potter… -Terminó el trago y lo apoyó en la mesita.- Prometo investigar, ahora vamos que tengo que trabajar. Sácate el anillo frente a tus padres, no querrás matarlos del disgusto.

Scorpius sonrió antes de desaparecerse. Horas pasó escondido en la entrada del Ministerio. Estaba incómodo, escondido entre arbustos. A fin del día sentía las piernas adoloridas, los brazos con cientos de pequeñas raspaduras y tenía mojados hasta los huesos. Varias personas habían mirado nerviosas hacia el arbusto donde se encontraba y esto comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Tenía que encontrarla, deshacerse de ese anillo y del posible lazo que los uniera.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces ahí?- Scorpius se incorporó de golpe, sintiendo las piernas crujir en el proceso. Giró, lentamente. Una muchacha de pelo colorado y brillantes ojos marrones, lo miraba. Su ceja alzada y un montón de carpetas apresadas entre sus brazos.

- ¿Weasley? -Rose Weasley alzó aún más su ceja, esperando una explicación. Scorpius buscó con desesperación su dedo anular. Una dorada alianza brillaba en él. - ¡Por Merlín! Tienes que revertir esto.

Rose dio un paso hacia atrás. -¿De qué hablas?

-¡Esto! –Scorpius señaló su anillo.

- Felicitaciones por tu compromiso. Lamento que no estés feliz, pero yo no estoy encargada de ese sector.

- Deja de burlarte. No tengo idea de cómo lograste hacerlo, pero quiero un divorcio ya mismo.

- YO no hice nada, Malfoy. Es la primera vez que te veo desde el egreso, te estás confundiendo de persona y créeme, espero que la pobre que está casada contigo te encuentre pronto antes de que te acostumbres a la vida de casado. – Diciendo esto se desapareció.

Bien, se dijo mientras se daba un baño, al menos sabía que Rose Weasley no era. Apoyó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, cansado ¿Cuántas Weasleys más le quedaban? ¿Por qué había tantas? ¿Acaso se habían complotado en su contra? Odiaba a esa familia.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta le avisaron que su primo Dean Nott, había llegado. Seguramente Pansy le había avisado de la situación y venía a molestarlo. Salió del agua y se secó, tratando de retrasar el encuentro lo más posible.

- Dean, que agra…

- ¿UNA WEASLEY?

-… dable sorpresa. -Los ojos verdes de Dean Nott brillaban con emoción. Se conocían desde la cuna, y por esa razón Scorpius sonrió. Si alguien podía ayudarlo era esa personita que estaba parada en medio de su living, vestido todavía con la capa verde musgo de los investigadores del Ministerio. – Al menos no Rose Weasley.

- Ya está casada. Y Victoire también, una lástima… -Scorpius levantó una ceja y sonrió.

- ¿Una lástima? Es una Weasley.

Dean sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia. –De Weasley sólo tiene las pecas. – Caminó hasta el bar y se sirvió un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla. -¿Quieres algo, Scorp?

-No, gracias ¿Quién más queda?

-Bueno… -Le dio un trago largo.- Queda Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne y Lily.

Scorpius se acostó en el sillón, bufando. -¿Por qué tienen que ser tantos? Me quedan cinco. No lo puedo creer.

- ¿No recuerdas nada de ella? – Dean tomó asiento, todavía con el vaso en la mano.

- Sí, claro. Pelo rojo, pecas. Lo típico. Podría ser cualquiera.

-En realidad no. Dominique es rubia, como la madre. Roxanne tiene el pelo negro. Por lo que te quedan las hijas de Percy Weasley y la de Harry Potter. Genial, Scorpius. Nunca te agradó la idea de una vida normal, ¿no? Mira que acostarte con la hija de Potter…

-Todavía no sabemos si es ella… -Scorpius cerró los ojos, medio dormido.

- Molly es más alta que yo y Lucy todavía está en Hogwarts.

Las imágenes se arremolinaron en su cabeza. La chica apenas le llegaba al hombro, tenía su brillante pelo rojo atado y unos impactantes ojos chocolate. Claro que la conocía, se dijo mientras caía dormido, había jugado en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Lily Potter.

NdA:

Bien, este fic es del punto de vista de Scorp viste Cristal?xD Gracias por los reviwes y por seguir leyendome! Espero que les guste y nos vemos en el prox cap!


	3. Capítulo 2

Crystal eyes

Capítulo dos

_Curiosity kills  
What you don't know won't hurt you  
What you don't know won't break your heart  
So why do you start_

De la Potter que le importaba no sabía nada. Dean no le pudo dar mucha información, había estudiado medimagia hasta casi terminar la carrera pero había dejado. También había abandonado la casa de los padres y se rumoreaba que vivía sola.

Pero ¿Dónde? Nada.

Los Potter tienen esa extraña capacidad, le dijo Pansy una tarde, pueden desaparecer y aparecer. No por eso te dejes vencer.

Claro que no lo iba a hacer, pero estaba harto. En un par de días comenzaban las clases en Hogwarts y tenía que presentarse aún antes para preparar el programa. Sentía que la detestaba sin siquiera tener un mínimo contacto con ella.

Salió del departamento de su madrina. Hacía calor, sentía el sol quemándole la nuca, pero no tenía ganas de aparecerse. Quería caminar, quería distraerse y no pensar en esa molestia que lo atormentaba.

Cinco días. Arremangó apenas su camisa y se pasó una mano por el pelo, distraído. Estaba en el Londres muggle, al que sólo iba para visitar a su madrina. Nunca había permanecido más de un par de segundos en algún lugar no-mágico y pensó que ese era un buen momento para comenzar.

Entró a un bar, se sentó junto a una ventana y apoyó su abrigo en la silla de al lado. Tenían aire acondicionado se dijo con una sonrisa, algo bueno tenía que haber sacado de siete años de Estudios Muggles. Algo bueno tenían que haber hecho ellos, se dijo mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada. Era bastante grande y habían pocas mesas ocupadas.

- ¿Necesita la carta o ya sabe qué va a pedir? –Scorpius levantó sus ojos sorprendido. Una muchacha de abundante pelo castaño oscuro y vestida con un vestido sencillo con el logo del lugar, lo miraba.

NUNCA había pedido algo muggle ¿Tendrían cervezas de mantequilla? ¿Hidromiel? Observó con desesperación el resto de las mesas, pero sólo veía tazas blancas ¿Tendrían jugo de calabaza?

- Tráenos dos cafés, Melanie. – La muchacha observó a la chica que se había parado tras el lindo cliente y suspiró. Otro más perdido.

- Claro.

Scorpius miró detenidamente como la muchacha levantaba su abrigo y se lo tiraba en el regazo. – Bienvenido a Minerva, Malfoy. Espero te agrade. – Corrió sus largos mechones colorados, colocándolos detrás de su oreja y le sonrió.

- Potter.- La palabra era veneno puro y Lily sonrió aún más.

- ¿Tanto me extrañaste? –Sacudió la cabeza, aumentando más su sonrisa. – Nunca pensé que podías enamorarte tan fácil.

- Deja de creerte la gran cosa. – Levantó su mano izquierda y la colocó frente a la pelirroja. -¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Lily parpadeó varias veces, observando detenidamente aquel anillo dorado. – Con que ahí estabas… - Sin pedir permiso agarró la mano de Scorpius y le sacó el anillo, un poco a los tirones, porque le quedaba justo. – Tienes manos chiquitas, mira que calzarte mi anillo de compromiso… no cualquiera. –Se colocó el anillo y rió suavemente.

- ¿Estas comprometida? –Scorpius no salía de su asombro y observó sus manos disimuladamente. Él no tenía manos chiquitas ellas las tenía grandes, se dijo al tiempo que las escondía debajo de la mesa.

- Sí. – La camarera llegó con los cafés y Lily cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el olor. - ¿No amas el olor a café, Malfoy? ¿Hay acaso algo más rico?

- Estamos en verano, Potter ¿Quién puede tomar café en verano? – Estaba frustrado, tanto esfuerzo para nada. Potter estaba comprometida… con otro. Tonto.

- Los que disfrutamos la vida, obviamente. – Le dio un largo sorbo y lo apoyó en la mesa. – No está envenenado, ¿sabes?

- ¿Cómo saberlo? – Scorpius levantó una ceja y mantuvo su taza a distancia prudente de su boca.

- Vamos, Malfoy. Créeme que tuve toda una noche para matarte. No habrías podido ni coger la varita para defenderte y ahí estas, sano y salvo. Soy la hija del niño que vivió para destruir el mal. Soy incapaz de siquiera amenazarte. – Algo en sus ojos le dijo que no era tan cierto, pero Scorpius le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café.

- ¿Qué pasó el sábado pasado?

- Estabas ebrio, Malfoy ¿Qué más? Yo no estaba mucho mejor y terminamos en un hotel repugnante y el resto lo imaginas…

- No es por ofender… pero no tendría relaciones con alguien que parece de quince años.

Lily suspiró. – El sábado no decías lo mismo.

- El sábado estaba ebrio. Probablemente le habría dicho que era bello al calamar gigante.

La risa estruendosa paralizó a Scorpius y provocó que varias personas de mesas aledañas giraran a verlos. Lily acomodó su cabeza entre sus manos tranquilizándose. –Pensé que eras gracioso solo por efecto del alcohol. Te subestimé…

Scorpius se dijo que ya había tenido suficiente, estaba todo aclarado. Él no estaba casado con Potter y nunca iba a estarlo, gracias a Merlín. Agarró su abrigo con una mano y se levantó. Lily lo observaba, todavía sentada. Sus ojos castaños fijos en él y una sonrisa bailando todavía en sus labios rosados. Dejó que su mirada gris vagara por el bar antes de focalizarla en la blanca mano que se encontraba sobre la mesa. – ¿No te arrepientes de lo que pasó?

- ¿Arrepentirme? –Lily frunció el seño, pensativa. Sus dedos tamborilearon sobre la mesa. – Te arrepientes de algo, Malfoy, cuando pones algo en juego por lo que has hecho. No tengo por qué arrepentirme, hace bastante que lo que estaría en juego no me interesa. – La mirada de los dos viajó al anillo.

Scorpius se sintió extraño. Una parte de él, su parte curiosa, quería volver a sentarse para escuchar la historia de aquella Weasley. La otra parte estaba ansiosa, molesta. Quería largarse de ahí lo antes posible y volver a su mundo, donde esa pelirroja sería solamente una anécdota.

- ¿Sabes, Malfoy? Patéticamente, lo del sábado fue lo más emocionante que me pasó desde que terminé Hogwarts…

La curiosidad pudo más, claro. - ¿Para qué te casas entonces? – Las palabras sonaron más cortantes e interesadas de lo que le habría gustado mostrar, pero ahí estaban. Parecía que flotaban en el aire y Lily interceptaba una a una, carente de reacción.

- Creía estar enamorada ¿No es esa razón suficiente? ¿No lo sería para ti? –Lily le indicó que vuelva a tomar asiento. Inconcientemente, Scorpius volvió a sentarse. – Fue hace dos meses, vamos a casarnos en bastante tiempo más.

- Pero creías y… ¿ahora? –Scorpius se mordió la lengua, se sentía una vieja conventillera y le molestaba ¿A él qué le importaba la vida sentimental de ella?

- Ahora no sé nada. –Lily se levantó, sus delicados brazos apoyados sobre la mesa. Su cara a centímetros de la del rubio.- Da igual, alguien se entera de esto Malfoy y caeré con la fuerza de mi apellido sobre ti. No te va a ser placentero.

- Creeme que no me hace gracia difundir que estuve con una Weasley…

- Por ahí es para desmentir ese rumor, ¿sabes? Podría serte útil… - Los dos se miraron con bronca.

- ¿De qué se supone que hablas?

Lily se alejó, pareciendo indiferente. - ¿No sabes que eres asexuado? Pensé que te gustaría saber lo que se comenta de ti.

Scorpius se colocó su capa, a pesar de que se veía raro vestido así en medio de un bar muggle y en verano, dejó suficientes monedas mágicas que alcanzarían para pagar diez cafés y salió sin siquiera una despedida.

- Me alegra saber que no es así, Malfoy… -Fue todo lo que escuchó antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

NDA:

Antes de que lo olvide. La canción es de Trapt y se llama Curiosity kills you. Traducida sería algo así

_La curiosidad mata_

_Lo que no sabes no te hará daño_

_Lo que no sabes no va a romper tu corazón_

_Entonces por qué empiezas._

Muchas gracias a Cristal, KithyCoper, Tini Black y brinitonks por los reviews. (L) Son adorables simpre lo digo. Realmente disfruto mucho escribiendo este fic asi que espero que sea de su agrado =)

Gracias por leer también! Y si queren criticar sus criticas también son bienvenidas. Saludos y suerte!


	4. Capítulo 3

Crystal eyes

Capítulo tres

_Little Darling_

_I feel that ice__ is slowly melting_

- Bienvenido nuevamente a Hogwarts, Scorpius. – Una suave y dulzona voz le hizo levantar la mirada. Neville Longbottom, el recientemente designado director del reconocido colegio, lo esperaba en las escalinatas que llevaban al Hall de entrada.

Respiró hondo y estrechó aquella mano regordeta con la suya. – Siempre es bueno volver, director. – Sonrió con sinceridad, sus blancos dientes brillando. Sonreír le hacía parecer mucho más joven. - ¿Cuánto falta para que tengamos que andar esquivando pequeños?

- A penas cinco días. – Ambos suspiraron. Neville había sido uno de los pocos que había creído en él desde su primer día en Hogwarts. Sabía que no habría obtenido el puesto de profesor sin su ayuda, probablemente habría terminado trabajando en otro país. Uno muy alejado, donde el apellido Malfoy no tendría efecto. - ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros. Tratando de mantener su boca cerrada. –Aburridas. – Fijó su vista en el cielo, estaba despejado y el sol le daba de lleno, haciendo que la piel le escociera. Apuró el paso, dejando un poco atrás a Neville. Pero lo esperó mientras abría la inmensa puerta de entrada.

-Scorpius, comeremos a las ocho y trata de ser puntual, quiero presentarte a un nuevo profesor. Creo que se llevaran bien.

_Lo dudo._ Pensó Scorpius pero se encogió de hombros. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la perpetua distancia entre él y el resto de los mortales. La distancia que generaba su apellido. Bajó hasta su habitación en las mazmorras y sonrió amargamente mientras se sacaba la capa. No era tan malo, es más, era hasta cómodo. Saber que nadie cuestionaba sus acciones, que a nadie parecía importarle. Se sentó en su pulcro escritorio y suspiró. Todo seguía perfectamente igual. Todos sus libros estaban donde los había dejado. Hasta su ropa estaba acomodada en el armario. La sensación de permanencia le causó un extraño dolor en el pecho. Pasaban las décadas y todo estaba como si Hogwarts fuera inmune al tiempo.

Dejó abiertos los libros de primero a séptimo en el índice y repasó los ingredientes que iba a necesitar para todo el año, sumando extravíos y pérdidas. Cuando terminó el inventario, lo selló y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se estiró y miró la hora. Siete y media, se levantó con aplomo y bostezó. Estaba cansado y si fuera por él, se saltearía la cena cambiándola por un desayuno abundante al día siguiente.

Caminó por los vacíos pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Tomó aire, armándose de valor y entró, empujando las puertas. Esperaba encontrar al resto de los profesores allí, pero para su sorpresa sólo estaba Neville sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff junto a una muchacha con brillante cabellera colorada. Ambos levantaron la vista para mirarlo y Scorpius sintió que su corazón se había parado. Lily Potter.

- No… -Fue sólo un susurro. Estaba seguro que ninguno le había escuchado, pero ambos le miraban extrañados. Tenía ganas de desaparecer. No, mejor, de hacerla desaparecer de una vez por todas.

- Te estábamos esperando, Scorp. – Neville le indicó que tomara asiento junto a él. Sin ser plenamente conciente de lo que hacía, se sentó y miró a Lily con bronca.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Lily sonrió de costado.

- Es la nueva profesora de vuelo y árbitro de los partidos de Quidditch.

-¿Por qué? ¡Si ni siquiera se dedica a jugar!

- Deberías informarte mejor de mi vida antes de emitir juicio, Malfoy. – Era la primera vez que la pelirroja hablaba, y su tono fue más bien cortante. Se llevó una cucharada de puré a la boca, dando por terminada la conversación.

Neville posó su mirada en Scorpius, nunca lo había visto reaccionar así… tan efusivamente. – Asumo que ya se conocen.

- No. – Los dos contestaron a la vez y ninguno sacó la mirada de su respectivo plato. La cena fue silenciosa y terriblemente incómoda. Neville argumentó una excusa para escapar del Gran Comedor y a los pocos segundos quedaron solos. Una vez más.

- ¿Por qué trabajar en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? – Abandonó los cubiertos y la miró, serio.

- No lo hago por ti, Malfoy. Lo hago por mí. Más de nueve meses lejos de casa, nada podría ser mejor. Admito que tomé tu idea prestada, pero no estoy aquí para ver tu bonita cara todos los días.

- ¿Por qué le tienes tanto rechazo a tu prometido? – Los dos se observaron durante tensos momentos, al final Lily cerró los ojos y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto, Malfoy? Viviste veintitantos años de tu vida sin saber de mi existencia… ¿por qué cambiar ahora?

- ¡Porque no dejas de aparecerte por la mía! Si tan sólo me dejaras tranquilo… - Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Potter tenía razón ¿Qué le importaba a él su vida? Si quiere seguir sufriendo es decisión suya, se dijo mientras se incorporaba, él no se iba a entrometer.

- ¿No comes postre? Hay Volcán de chocolate. Muy ricos por como se ven. – Lily sonrió mientras hundía la cucharada en uno y veía cómo el chocolate salía a borbotones. – Te va a gustar.

-Probablemente no. No soy muy afín a los dulces. – Acomodó la silla y apoyó los brazos en ella, todavía mirando a su colega.

- Vamos, Malfoy. No seas amargo. – Lily se estiró y sin darle tiempo a protestas, presionó la cuchara contra su boca haciendo que lo coma. - ¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

Scorpius frunció la nariz y tragó. –Horrible, empalagoso. – Sentía sus mejillas calientes y bufó, indignado. – No soy uno de esos chiquillos a los que les vas a enseñar a montar una escoba, así que compórtate, Potter.

- Habló la autoridad. – Lily volvió a tomar asiento, con una sonrisa brillando en su boca. – Me han contado que no ha habido profesor de Pociones más tierno en toda la historia de Hogwarts, y tú sabes que eso es una buena cantidad de tiempo.

- ¿Tierno? – Se sentía indignado ¿Tierno? Susurró nuevamente por dentro ¿Quién le había dado tanta mala fama? Apretó los labios con fuerza, esos niños iban a ver quien era al que catalogaban "tierno".

- Saca esa cara de amargado, no te queda, Malfoy. – Terminó de comer el postre y se levantó. - ¿Juegas un uno a uno? Hablo de Quidditch claro. –Aclaró al ver la cara de desconcierto de Scorpius.

El rubio la observó detenidamente. Tenía demasiadas pecas y parecía que su cuerpo se había estancado en la adolescencia. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de evadir los, pocos, recuerdos que tenía de aquella noche. – Quizás mañana, hoy trabajé demasiado y estoy cansado.

- ¿Para qué pones excusas? Sabes que vas a perder, por eso no juegas. – La mirada pícara de Lily hizo que Scorpius pusiera los ojos en blanco.

- Me subestimas, Potter. Te recuerdo que yo también jugaba en el equipo.

- No lo olvido, pero ya pasó tanto tiempo que… - No fue casualidad que de pronto Lily pareciera tan interesada en la mesa de los profesores y casi corriera hasta observar cuál sería su lugar. – ¡Mira, Malfoy, me siento al lado tuyo! Este año va a ser el año que mas postres comas en tu vida. Vas a ver como te van a gustar.

Scorpius la miró incrédulo, todavía apoyado en el respaldo de la silla. Había visto como en cámara lenta como Lily iba hacia la mesa de profesores y la enorme sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro al decir aquellas palabras.

- Mañana te espero a las 10 en el campo de Quidditch, no te quedes dormida como hacías cuando estábamos en el equipo, Potter.

- Será un placer, Malfoy.

* * *

Aaaah, como costó!! Al principio no quería salir pero... aquí está =) Espero que les haya gustado y como digo: Criticas, lo que sea, son bienvenidas.

Gracias por los comentarios y por leer.

La canción es de The Beatles y sería algo así.

_Pequeña querida (bien esto no sabía como traducirlo)_

_Siento como el hielo se derrite lentamente_

Saludos y gracias nuevamente =)


	5. Capítulo 4

**Crystal eyes**

Capítulo cuatro

_Bienvenido has llegado_

_en el momento justo _

_y al lugar indicado._

Estaba despejado. Ni una sola nube y Scorpius bufó, mientras se restregaba los ojos ¿Quién le mandaba a aceptar un reto así como así? ¿Jugar al Quidditch? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su última vez sobre una escoba, y estaba seguro que la Potter no iba a haber sido seleccionada como profesora sólo por ser hija del famoso Salvador.

Levantó una ceja mientras se sentaba. Claro que podían contratarla sólo por eso. Podía llegar a ser Ministra sólo por eso, por Merlín. Se dio una ducha rápida y vistiéndose con ropa ligera se dirigió a desayunar. Estaba vez sí estaba solo. Seguramente Potter no se había despertado siquiera. Tomó con desgano su te y partió hacia el campo de Quidditch.

- Llegas temprano. – Aquel comentario casi susurrado a su espalda le hizo saltar.

- Por Merlín, Potter. Compórtate. – Lily lo miró, montada en su escoba y rió.

- Estas muy pálido, deberías tomar un poco de sol. Hace bien a la salud. – Scorpius observó como aquellos delicados y a la vez fuertes brazos eran demasiado bronceados para su gusto.

- Me lo dice la que come dulces todo el tiempo… - Puso los ojos en blanco, mientras invocaba a su escoba. Cuando estuvo cerca la montó y se elevó un par de metros. - ¿Lista, Potter?

-Siempre… - Fue un murmullo suave que desconcertó al rubio. No parecía referirse únicamente al partido y eso lo mareó. La vio descender hasta la caja donde se guardaban las pelotas y volver con la pequeña snitch en su mano. Su pelo atado en una media cola, cayéndole suelto en la espalda, pero dejando despejada su cara, sus ojos centelleando con emoción y portando una sonrisa cálida. – Que comience la diversión, Malfoy.

_¿Diversión? Pufff… _Se dijo para sí mientras la observaba largar la snitch. Él no había sido buscador, jugaba de Cazador. Iba a ser un partido injusto, pero no se quejó. Sólo vio a la dorada pelota desaparecer. Estaba acostumbrado a las injusticias, lamentablemente. Fue educado para escapar sigilosamente de los problemas. Para no ser notado. Nada más en contra de la historia Malfoy. Lo sabía, sabía cómo había sido criado su padre, y su abuelo, y su bisabuelo… sabía que antes de la guerra ser un Malfoy era ser alguien honrado y envidiado.

Pero él había nacido en otras circunstancias.

Nada del glamour y la aristocracia de los Malfoy llegó hasta sus días. Nació en una sociedad de post-guerra, donde ser un Malfoy era razón suficiente para tener que bajar la cabeza y evitar ataques.

- Espera… - El rubio la miró. - ¿Por qué jugamos?

- El simple placer de ser derrotada no es suficiente para ti, ¿no, Potter?

La pelirroja rió, soltándose de la escoba. – Hablas como todo un Gryffin. Eres realmente decepcionante.

- No puedo creer que una Potter me esté dando lecciones de cómo ser un buen Slytherin. Eso arruina tu aura celestial ¿sabes?

- Créeme que quedó arruinada hace bastante. Casi desde que nací. –Volvió a reír con una risa oscura que logró que a Scorpius el vello de la nuca se le erizara. No le gustaba nada cómo Lily hablaba, cómo si tuviera un pasado demasiado oscuro. - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál va a ser mi premio?

Ambos parpadearon al ver un destello dorado pasar frente a sus caras y sonrió. – Si gano me cuentas de tu prometido.

Lily frunció el seño. – No, Malfoy.

- Como quieras. Entonces no hay premio. – No tuvo que moverse mucho. A penas estiró la mano hacia atrás y la pequeña bola se encontró apretada entre los dedos de la joven. Scorpius bufó, sabía que iba a perder, pero tan rápido le parecía aún más humillante.

- Bien, no hay premio. – Replicó Lily con tono mordaz, a la vez que dejaba libre a la snitch. - ¿Por qué insistes tanto con eso?

- Porque me entrometiste en eso al estar conmigo. – La contestación fue en el mismo tono frío y cortante.

- Yo sé que no lo hice. Además si alguien puede tener problemas por eso, soy yo. No tú. –

-Soy un Malfoy, cualquiera incidente es un potencial problema para mí, Potter.

- No hables como si el mundo siguiera odiándote porque, dile esto a tu ego, ya no lo hace más. Eres un profesor de Hogwarts y uno de los mejores ¿Crees que lo serías si fueras tan odiado? Lo dudo.

Ambos habían olvidado qué hacían volando en escobas, a varios metros del suelo en una soleada mañana de verano. – No tienes idea por lo que tuve que pasar. Para ti todo es fácil porque eres la condenada hija del genial Salvador.

- Para mí tampoco fue todo tan fácil, Malfoy. – Las manos de ella se aferraron con demasiada fuerza al palo de la escoba, dejando sus nudillos blancos.

- ¿La fama no es de tu gusto, Potter? – Pareció oírse algo quebrándose, por ahí fue una rama a lo lejos. O por ahí…

Vio todo en cámara lenta. La forma en que Lily se paraba sobre su escoba y saltaba. Luego de eso, todo lo que supo es que caía en picada. Sabía sin verlo que la pelirroja estaba aferrada a su escoba y que su peso le había hecho perder el equilibrio. Sentía sus manos sudando al intentar detener la brusca caída. Sintió como la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

Lindo momento para sufrir de vértigo. Mordió fuerte su labio inferior y vio como el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca, cómo era incapaz de detener la escoba, cómo todo se volvía negro y cerró los ojos. Pensó en Lily colgando y suspiró, antes de dejarse caer.

* * *

- Mira esto. – Un revoltijo de dorado y rojo. Más rojo que dorado, era todo lo que lograba ver. Pero de pronto lo dorado se acercó demasiado y Scorpius cerró los ojos, molesto. – Te gané, Malfoy. – La voz sonaba demasiado fuerte, y a la vez demasiado suave. Sintió ganas de estirar la mano hacia lo rojo, siempre le había gustado tanto ese color… reuniendo bastantes fuerzas acarició aquello suave y rojo, sus dedos entrelazandose en aquel mar de sensaciones y color, que pronto reconoció como… ¿pelo?

Scorpius cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez y volvió a abrirlos. Lily Potter estaba inclinada sobre él, sonriendo como loca. Los últimos momentos que podía alcanzar con su memoria le asaltaron. Miró alrededor y se encontró en el campo de Quidditch. – Explicame, Potter, cómo es que estás entera.

- Magia. – Lily sonrió y se sentó a su lado. - Sabes que eso existe, ¿no? – Sonrió al escuchar el bufido del profesor de Pociones.

- Siempre creí que sólo estaba en los cuentos de niños. – El rubio se sentó, sacudiendose la ropa. – Ahora, explicame bien por qué sigues ahí viva.

- Ya te dije, magia.

- ¿Qué encanatamiento usaste? No tienes la varita contigo…¿o sí? – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se encongió de hombros. - ¿Tanta magia sin varita? No es posible, Potter.

- Deja de preocuparte tanto, lo importante es que te gané. – Volvió a mostrarle la snitch y rió, levantandose. – Voy a desayunar, Malfoy. Ya me agarró hambre.

- ¿Acaso no desayunaste antes?

- Claro que sí. Pero ya pasaron dos horas y me dio hambre. – Scorpius frenó de golpe, agarrándola del brazo y girándola.

- Tienes que explicarme algunas cosas antes, Potter ¿Cómo es que estamos ilesos si ni siquiera tenías varita para protegernos? Estabas colgando de la escoba con una sola mano, por Merlín ¿Por qué estas con alguien que odias? ¿Por qué dices que tu vida no fue fácil? ¿Por qué el sólo mirarte me produce una inentendible sensación de extrañeza? ¿Por qué desapareces y nadie parece preocuparse? ¿Quién eres, Potter?

- Bueno, verás Malfoy… No miento cuando digo que muero de hambre. –Diciendo eso, desapareció.

* * *

**NdA: No me odien. No tengo nada que decir en mi defensa, realmente. Adelante con los tomates ;) Sólo espero que les haya gustado. Realemnte estos dos me dominan. xD Hacen de mí lo que quieren...**

Letra de Escondite inglés de Shakira.

Beso y nos leemos pronto!!


End file.
